Falling
by Chosen Hero Sync
Summary: Set two months after TLH. Jason, Piper, and Leo are adapting to life at camp. This story leads up to the first chapter of MoA. The plot is pretty much the six months of Jason interacting with campers, doing Greek activities, and hanging out with Piper and Leo. Jasper all the way and expect a lot of it in this story! Just read and enjoy!
1. Falling off a cliff

**Hello people of fanfiction! I know you people are holding up your pitchforks and torches at my door for not updating my old stories BUT... I really have no good reason for not updating. I was legitimately lazy and didnt feel like writing. No inspiration either. I'm a lazy guy.**

**But back to this story! All in Jason's POV. We need more Jasper! Between TLH and SoN. Nobody is together.**

Why do I do these things?

I'm looking down and- yup, that's around 1000 feet.

"C'mon you chicken!"

"I'm focusing!" I yell at Leo. He's sitting on a rock working on one of those puzzle things where you pull the rings apart.

"You can fly! You've got nothing to worry about! Just jump off the cliff!"

"I could die!"

"Piper will bring you back...you know hopefully."

"That's reassuring."

"You just need a push in the right direction," he says walking behind me. Wrong move. I grab his arm before he can touch me and switch our roles. He's now looking down the cliff as I hold his arm behind his back keeping him from falling.

"We could see if flame on works."

Then he said quickly, "Nah- no- no- let's head back I hink smell brownies. Is it about to rain? Feels like it's gonna rain. Do you hear the harpies? They're coming I can tell! I see sharks!"

"You're crazy."

"Crazy in love!"

"With who?"

"That guy I see in the mirror!" I pull him back from the cliff and he starts breathing heavily and starts making sure he's all there.

"That guy you see in the mirror?"

"Have you seen him he's like the best looking guy in the world," he says with a smile.

"Let's head back before your big head causes you to fall back into the water," I say turning away from him pulling apart the rings in a fit of relief.

He catches up and walks beside me. "I still say you could've made it out fine or with at least a broken arm."

"Anyone ever tell you you should be a motivational speaker?"

"I'm just saying! If you did get a broken arm or something, some ambrosia, some nectar, a little time getting nursed back to health by the Apollo ladies. All that doesn't seem so bad."

"Then why don't you get hurt?"

"I'm not on jackass I don't need to do any stupid shit. I can't dissapoint that guy I see in the mirror."

"Conceited."

"Realistic! And come on dude, Apollo girls. Have you seen them?"

"I have."

"Then how could you not want to be nursed by them?"

As he said this we had gotten back to the main area of camp and I see Piper helping one of the younger campers put on a sweater. The little boy smiles and hugs Piper and I see a classic Piper smile.

"You wish you were that eight-year-old," he snickers. I punch him in the arm. Piper sees us and she directs the boy to other handful of children heading to the Demeter cabin's gardens.

"Hey guys," she says. Her smile...Okay, I'm not that guy who says what he's feeling. Nope. Jason Grace reserves his feelings to himself... At least most of the time. And this is one of those times! So her smile was very pretty. "What have you two been up to?"

"Jumping of cliffs but Jason's too wimpy to do it," Leo says bluntly. Thanks Leo. "He says it's dangerous and some other crap about not being able to fly."

"I said what if I can't fly," I say. I insisted I practice my flying but when it got down to it, I choke. The great Jason Grace choked. I know, it's mind-blowing! You guys didn't expect this from me did ya?

"The great Jason Grace? Not sure of himself? Somebody get me Chiron! Jason needs help!" Piper said.

"Come on Jason, you're the perfect one in this camp. So grow some cojones**(translate:balls)** and jump into that ocean of sharks!"

"There were no sharks!"

"What else does this?" He put a hand on the top of his head and walks around me. "A shark does that that's what does that!"

"Leo, go help with the Argo, you're late anyway," Piper said with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh shoot! Later guys! Don't do nothing crazy without me!" He yells this back to us as he runs and he leaves smoking shoe prints on the ground.

That leaves me and Piper. Time to do my thing... Can you imagine if I was like that? No, I'm pretty damn awkward. Don't think that I can turn on the charm. I look down and kick a rock. Ef you rock.

I look her way and see that she's playing with her hair. Her hair grew longer over the past two months we've been here. It's still choppy, but she makes it work. She's wearing her orange camp shirt and a pair of shorts that stop above her knees. You know it sounds kind of creepy just describing what someone's wearing? You know that awkwardness I was talking about earlier? This is it.

"I hope what Leo said doesn't upset you," she says looking down and fiddling with her hair. I blink. "That whole you being the perfect one in this camp."

Oh yeah he did say that. People always think I'm perfect. No faults or flaws. I'm some kind of Superman apparently. No pressure or nothing. I just gotta be perfect.

"I just wanna say that you're not perfect in my eyes," Piper says a little shyly.

...

I think I just died.

Her head rockets up and her face is beet red. "I didn't mean it like that!"

What else could it mean girl? "It's okay," I say calmly with a smile. "I know what you're saying." I'm an ugly, fat hideous beast. I turned Medusa to stone.

"No! I mean, you don't have to be perfect around me! I mean, I like you just the way you are, I know that no one is perfect and I understand that you can't be!" Piper is frantic right now. It's weird. And kind of cute to see her like this for once. She's always so composed.

I put a hand on her shoulder and look her in the eyes and say, "It's fine Piper I get what you mean," sort of,"It's okay."

I keep looking her in the eyes...

Moment of silence...

She starts chuckling, then she starts laughing, and now she's gasping for breath.

"What was that!" she says as she recovers.

"What was what?" I ask confused. What just happened?

"Was the hand on shoulder and eye contact thing combined with a noticeably deeper voice supposed to make me swoon?" She stretches swoon. She starts laughing again.

"No, I was just-" I can' come up with anything as I start laughing too.

"You know if this was a romance novel or some movie, we would have had some kind of 'moment' but this is real life."

"Yeah I know," I say still watching her chuckling. No we are not together. We're both kind of letting the pieces fall where they may. We're not trying to force anything. We've had no jealousy or evil plots or ridiculous instances for the past two months. I wonder if it stays that way?

"You are ridiculous," she says as we walk over to the lake. "What would Reyna be saying?"

Yes she knows about Reyna, you can stop freaking out. She's one of my best friends, I had to tell her, I wouldn't lead Piper on.

"She would probably say, 'Jason! Give me 500 push ups! Roman style!'" I say in a squeaky voice.

"Roman style?" She says laughing. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea but it doesn't good."

We both sit down under a tree and we keep talking through the afternoon. The sun isn't too hot, the breeze isn't too cool. I'm kind of afraid we get attacked...We good? No bullshit going on? Thank the gods. I don't want this to end. I'm not gonna lie, i like Piper. But it's not the right time. And I don't know when it will be a good time. I don't know maybe I'm just scared. Of what you may ask well-

"Jason!" she says snapping me back to reality. "Let's go check on Leo."

"Yeah okay," I say getting up. Then I get an idea. "But first."

I grab her arm and I run over to the cliff Leo and I were just on. She is laughing as we go up yelling this is crazy and some other nonsense. It's just a cliff people.

When we get close to the edge I stop and give her a hug from behind.

"This reminds me of something," she says smiling. "You must really be scared because I can feel your heart beating really fast."

"Yeah, that's why it's beating so fast," I say nonchalantly.

"I'm kind of scared of falling!" she still says smiling.

"Don't be scared we're only falling in-"

We jumped.

You know what I said about being scared earlier? I am scared. Of falling in love.

Gah, that sounds mushy.

**Well that's all I got! **

**If you're wondering where I got this idea from, I was listening to a song (like many of us authors do) and got an idea. And bam! You got the ending of this.**

**This story isn't really a "story" more like random events happening. Just leading up to MoA.  
**

**My version of Jason is to not be perfect but to strive to be. And failing most of the time. I hoped you liked it! First thing I've written in forever!  
**

** Please Review!  
**


	2. Distracted

**Since I have decided to make this a full length "story" I changed the summary. It sucks if you guys and gals hadn't noticed but thank you for reading this far! The story will eventually end with Jasper but the rest is just random situations and OCs I use to move the story across 6 months. Definite Jasper in each chapter!**

**I made a second chapter a while ago, but it sucked. Seriously. But you'll never see it. Maybe I'll put it in one day as a gag chapter. **

**Anyway, no offense to anyone named Toby! I used the character from "The Office" because I thought it would be funny.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Everything is in Jason's POV.**

* * *

"If I had a chair, I would throw it at you," I said to Toby. Toby. Even thinking about his name makes my blood boil.

"What?" He said in his shrill slow voice. "I was just making a suggestion, isn't that the point of this?"

Part of the whole "exchange of leaders" deal that Juno made, meant I had to be a leader. And I had a great idea for people to see me as a leader. A suggestion box. "This is the first idea that I have had that does not involve explosions, costumes, or a prank of any kind."

"I'm just saying, one tiny box for this whole camp seems a little redundant."

I said slowly and accusingly, "Why don't you want us to have any fun? I planned an overnight expedition in the woods while the harpies were asleep, I wanted to keep that leftover myrmeke ant as a pet, and I pitched the idea of a talent show using only weapons on fire. You rejected all of them."

"Well, you have no other cabinmates so you're head counselor, but that also means you have to go through me, the camp safety supervisor," he said. He was 15 and the son of Soteria, the greek goddess of safety. In other words, the guy who ruined the fun for everyone.

"We don't need you Toby," I said bluntly. "We're warriors. We do dangerous things all the time. We don't want you around."

"Well that's true, but recreational activities are my jurisdiction and you always suggest unsafe activities. That's why I reject your ideas. And people like me around, it's just you that seems to have a problem with me," Toby said.

"Well this suggestion box is safe, it's a good idea, and I already made it out of a shoebox so it's staying right here in the dining pavilion!" I drove a spear through the shoe box and left it at a reasonable height and walked away.

Something about Toby makes me just wanna punch him in the throat. It's because he's always rejecting my ideas. My totally reasonable ideas. Like the myrmeke ant, you know the giant fire ant in that giant anthill. I was gonna teach him how to fetch. But Toby just wouldn't allow it and told Chiron.

I see the whole camp as a family, but Toby is not part of that family.

I walked around the camp trying to find Piper or Leo. Or a chair. So that I could throw it. I've always wanted to throw a chair. No one expects it. Therefore, it is the ultimate weapon of surprise.

I took of my right shoe and threw it. Take that shoe.

I walked over to get it and I stepped on an arrow. Don't worry it was the opposite end. But the whole arrow was on fire.

"OWWW!" I yelled as I fell on my ass. Where the Hades did the burning arrow come from?

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" This random guy came over and looked at my foot. "Doesn't look like it did anything."

I lifted the foot.

"Oh my Zeus in heaven!" he said jumping up in horror. I turned my foot to me and I had a very red line swelling up and it hurt like hell. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," I said trying to sound tough. But I wanted to scream in agony. "I've had worse injuries," I said as he helped me up.

I stood up and as Jupiter as my witness.

I stepped on the arrow again.

"Oh my freaking, if my father is still in Olympus please cut off my leg!"

"Well it's just your foot so you could keep the rest of your leg," The random dude said. I'm dying here man!

"Just bring me to the lake!" I said pointing to the lake.

He put my arm over his shoulder and he helped over to the lake. I sat at the ledge of the dock and put my foot in. Thank you Neptune.

"I am so sorry bro," the guy said.

You better be. "No problem, it was an accident."

"My name is Allen. Son of Apollo," he said holding out his hand.

"Explains the aim. Name's Jason, son of Jupi- Zeus." I shook his hand. I finally got a good look at the guy. He was tanned, had black ruffled hair that stopped above his eyes, and was around 5'10". He wore an orange and white shirt with black shorts. Why the hell am I looking at this guy?

"I know who you are, you went on that quest. And I wasn't aiming for you, I got distracted and misplaced my shot," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Again, sorry for burning your foot."

"It's a funny story to tell one day," I'm never gonna tell this story. "So what were you distracted by?"

"Well-"

"Jason!"

I looked over to see Piper running over. I could see Allen fixing his hair by making it look messy. I get it now. Well this is it. My romantic rival. The guy I will clash with constantly over Piper...if I was that kind of guy anyway.

Now, I could do one of two things 1) Blame Allen and ruin his chances with Piper or 2) Act like I was an idiot and he was my savior.

Well I choose option three. Blame Allen but don't make him look like the bad guy. That's right, I have a brain.

"Hi I'm Allen," Allen said quickly. Piper completely ignored him and went over to me.

"I heard you yell all the way from the combat arena, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"That's where you were," I said finally understanding. "Wait. How did you know it was me who yelled?"

She just turned her head and said, "Well I heard this girlish scream and I thought, 'It's either Jason or some five year old girl.'"

"Aw you were worried about me," I tease. I think this could be considered flirting. But what do i know really?

"I was worried a five year old girl hit you with your sword or something," she said splashing some water at me.

"Well thank you," I said pretending to hold out a hat. "But I'm a big boy."

"Yeah, you're just a boy. Not a man," she said her head turned away from me but I could sense the smirk.

"How insulting! I would walk away if my foot didn't hurt so much."

"What happened to your foot?" she said now looking at me.

"It was me," Allen said. I forgot he was here. Scram! I'm talking to Piper dammit! Just kidding.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there," Piper said shaking his hand. Damn Piper you cold. Cold like walking in a freezer.

"Oh it's okay. I just let you two have a moment," he made a nervous laugh. "I'm kind of like a twix bar. Need a moment?"

Oh gosh. I want to look away.

He made a nervous laugh and gulped. "So you came from the arena you said?"

"Yes I did say that," she said looking at me. I don't know what that means woman!

"Well uh I actually saw you walking next to the Hermes cabin and you stopped to look at where I was targeting I think and you laughed," Allen said. Way to turn up the creepy stalker dial Allen.

Wait a second. Where he was targeting...

"Were you following me?" I asked with a smirk.

She turned her head away from us and said, "Of course not I saw you as I was walking and saw you step on a burning arrow."

"Then why did you ask what happened if you knew what happened?" Busted.

"Plus you were walking for a while," Allen added.

"How do you know that?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"He accidentally almost killed me because you walking distracted him which is perfectly understandable," I said defending him. Allen was a nice enough guy. May be if I get to know him we could become friends.

"So you find getting distracted by me walking is understandable," she said smiling like she won a battle. Which she did. "So you get distracted too?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said getting up on my burnt foot.

"But you said you understood, which means-"

"I'm leaving with my crispy foot," I said limping away.

Allen just stood there baffled about what just occurred and Piper was just there smiling.

I left with my pride. And a burnt foot.

I'm surprised it hasn't snowed yet...

* * *

**Well that was drawn out! It's December in the timeline.**

**I added that Jasper in the end. I just thought Allen up as I was writing this because I didn't feel like putting Leo in. No, he's not a romantic rival getting in the way of Jasper. He just likes Piper. Like many guys. Some will make appearances.**

**You guys decide if Allen should stay in the story! **

**Also make an OC if you want, I love those and I sometimes keep them around till the end so keep that in mind!**

**Okay, well I'll see you next time and sorry for not updating sooner! Review!**


	3. Snowball Assassin

**How's it going guys and gals?**

**For the past week or so I have been out of town and thus away from my computer thus away from this story. And all my other stories. I realized how suckish my summary is and I still can't think of anything to replace it with. I'll change it when i write more stuff.**

**Also, Julie Daughetr of Apollo: It's kind of like a collection of one shots, think of it like a tv show, each episode is something different. However, I will continue where I left off most of the time. I don't know maybe I'm crazy, I'll figure it out later.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

My foot is still burnt.

I have to either limp or put my arm around someone to move around.

And it's snowing. I don't remember much about my old camp but I definitely remember it didn't snow like ever. It's actually really beautiful until you realize how annoying snow gets but snow does have its moments like right now when the sun bounces off the snow falling and makes an assortment of colors and bright lights.

This takes me back to the moving around thing. Putting my arm around someone and this scenario going on? You thinking what I'm thinking? Sound romantic to anyone else? Mm? Your eyebrows going up knowingly? Mmmm?

Well your dead wrong.

"And then the little girl says, 'It's so fluffy!'" said effin Allen. That's right. This is happening and I have my arm around Allen. Fuck my life.

Now I bet you're wondering how this came to pass, well it's not a long story...

_Piper steps on the snow. She gets a stern look on her face. She steps two more times. A few more times. "It doesn't work!"_

_"I think snow is supposed to squish under your foot," I say hobbling over next to Allen. The dude is okay, he's still a little awkward and still not-so-subtly into Piper but I find him alright. Piper is oblivious._

_"I'm not trying to squish it! I'm trying to tap dance!" she says more aggravated._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I wanna be like Mumble!" she whines._

_"But penguins don't where snow boots," Allen says. "And I think they have more ice in their snow."_**(I have no idea, I'm making a lot of this up)**

_"That won't stop me," Piper says continuing to stomp around like a little kid. I find it kind of endearing and cute to see her like this. But..._

_"Do you guys have penguins here?" I ask._

_They look at me like I'm crazy._

_"I thought you said Mumble was a penguin, so where is he?"_

_"He's from __Happy Feet__ dude," Allen says chuckling. Piper is also chuckling although much more noticeably. Or she's just trying not to hide it._

_"What's that?" Piper stops laughing._

_"You don't know what __Happy Feet__ is?" she asks almost in horror._

_Crap. "Um, no," I answer honestly._

_"Didn't you watch movies where you came from?" Piper asks like I'm from a different country. Maybe a different planet._

_"I don't think we watched many movies. Or much of anything. I think we had plays," I say trying to reason. But Piper is now frantic._

_"This is awful, how can you live in a world like that? We need to have an intervention. Where's Leo he needs to be here? Oh yeah, he's working. Damn it." She continues talking but now I'm zoning her out._

_..._

_What? I love listening to her talk as much as Allen seems to be into it right now but sometimes I just need to think about other things._

_..._

_I wonder if I can make a chair out of snow and then throw it? _

_No one can complain because then it would be just a snow ball!_

_"Have you ever watch Jurassic Park or Indiana Jones Jason?" Allen asks. My name is not Indiana Jones Jason. _

_"Never heard of them," I say bluntly._

_"Toy Story? The Grudge? Scream? The Excorsist? Monster's Inc? Shrek? A Walk to Remember? The Bourne movies?" Dang he talks a lot. I miss when he seldom spoke._

_"I told you I don't know."_

_"Wait," Piper says now turning to Allen. Look at Allen turning red. "You know a lot about movies don't you?"_

_I can see steam coming from his face! "Um, yeah I do. I've seen a lot of them."_

_"That's really cool," Piper says interested. Is he actually scoring points?... Damn it!_

_"Really? Well then what if-" he asks nervously._

_"Can you teach Jason about movies then?" Piper asks him cheerfully. _

_Damn! Piper must really not want to date this guy or she is really clueless! It's like Piper is playing hangman with him as the guy you don't want made and she purposely guesses "Q" everytime...Sometimes even I don't know what the fuck I'm saying. That wasn't even funny!_

_His face is still steaming. "Sounds good to me!" he says like he won the lottery. Then his face goes back to normal. "Wait what?" Poor guy thought he got a date._

_"Great! I'll leave you two alone while I check my cabin to make sure they don't give a makeover to someone who is wearing snow boots that aren't in style or whatever," she says thinking about what her cabin would do._

_She walks away and leaves us alone..._

See that wasn't terribly long. Kind of long but still.

Allen told me about this movie about a mall or something and knowing what some kind of sandwich feels like when crawling through an air duct. **(it's Die Hard people)** Then he started telling me about how despicable he was.

He kept saying "Despicable Me is when this villian dude and these three young girls..."

See what I'm saying? Talking about himself in the third person... I am literally running out of things to say, I've gotta get out of here!

"That's cool. I've gotta use the bathroom and if you don't mind I'd rather go in there alone," I say cutting him off from shaking the snow while saying, "It's so Fluffy!"

"Okay," he says.

I limp across like five cabins while he stands there and talks to some of his other friends. I think karma will get him for that. Whichever god is in charge of that get right on it.

I open the door to the restroom and walk one good limped step and i immediately feel a giant snowball on my face.

"WhAAA-PPfffH" I say getting hit. I fall backward in the snow and I hear a girl laughing at me. It's kind of high-pitched. I suspected Piper but she has a lower voice than that.

I start wiping the snow from my face and I can hear the girl more clearly. It's still high pitched and definitely not Piper. I can finally open my eyes and see a girl with short black hair that kind of sticks to the sides of her face. She's wearing a green snow jacket over a black shirt and is wearing gray snow pants and brown snow boots.

She's laughing hysterically at me.

"I got you Carol!"

Who the fuck is Carol? "My name's not Carol it's Jason," I say attempting to get up. Snow is heavier than you would expect.

She stops laughing and looks at me. "You're not Carol," she says shocked.

No duh, I'm a man! "Carol sounds a girl's name. I'm a dude," I explain.

"You both have blond hair though. But her hair is a lot longer. But you're wearing red like her! Wait I think she was wearing pink," the snowball assassin ponders. That's right I called her snowball assassin.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before planting my face with a huge snowball, " I say trying to act calm and wiping snow off my clothes.

"Well that's kind of rude. Do you always talk to girls this way?" Did she just call me rude? The victim of snowceratops?

"That snowball was enormous and you hit me straight in the face with it! I'm kind of waiting for an apology!" I say still acting calm. Yeah that's right bitch I'm acting like the bigger man.

"Well you're not getting one," she says bluntly crossing her arms and turning her head.

I was about to protest but then I hear a "Katy."

I turn and see a girl with long blond hair and a pink snow jacket. That must be some random bystander. Or you know Carol.

"Katy, what did you do to this guy?" Carol asks. It's odd. She doesn't seem to concerned her face is kind of frozen still. In boredom.

"I thought he was you!" Snowball assassin who will now be referred to as Katy says.

"Why would you think he was me? He looks nothing like me," Carol says with still not much emotion.

"You both have blond hair and I could only see the top of his head!" Katy says defensively. Don't try to talk your way out of this! "I was hiding above the door frame using my new sticky shoe pads," she slips something off the bottom of her shoes and shows us. "I had a giant snowball ready and hovered. Then when I saw blond I just moved down like a wrecking ball!"

Bitch!

"Why did you hide in the bathroom?" Carol asks still not amused,

"You said you needed to go and I said I would race you so I decided to prank you!"

Now Carol has a little twitch on her eyebrows and a slight smile. "Let me rephrase. Why did you hid in the boy's bathroom?"

...

"OHMAGAWD THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" Katy realizes.

As Katy has a moment of realization Carol turns to me.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She's a daughter of Hermes and she is kind of always hyper and doesn't always think things through. Especially when it comes to pranking me."

That bitch should apologize to me! "It's okay I guess."

"My name's Carol. I'm a daughter of Hecate," she says holding out her bare hand. Aren't her fingers freezing?"

"Jason Grace. Son of Jup- Damnit! Zeus," I say.

"It's not good to damn the king of the gods," she says with no emotion.

"I didn't mean it literally, my dad is Zeus. I'm that guy who replaced your old leader," I say uncomfortably. What the heck do I say to someone who seems to have no interest in anything?

"Nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again," she says grabbing Katy's arm and semi-dragging her away.

That was kind of creepy.

I sigh.

Last week, I jumped off a cliff with Piper in my arms. The last two days I've burnt my foot because of a guy who has a crush on Piper and got attacked by a snowball assassin.

I hope Christmas next week is better...which reminds me, what the hell am I getting Piper and Leo?

**I don't even know.**

**Well, there's you're set of main OCs. Allen, the guy who sucks at flirting with Piper; Katy, a hyper prankster with a rowdy attitude; and Carol, the straight woman meaning she doesn't really get the jokes.**

**Sometimes I wonder if you all find this even funny you know? I don't even know what I write half the time. I think most of my humor is hit-and-miss, but if you laugh even once I'll be happy :)**

**Chair jokes are a running gag and maybe other things will if I can find another inanimate object for Jason to hate.**

**Anyway, PLease review and thanks for reading!**


	4. It's moments like this

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated but I was busy with laziness and my finally finishing my big ass summer packet for calculus. Finished it in four days! It was awful. Now I need to finish AP Gov summer work. AP classes better be worth it.**

**Anyway, I decided to leave some fluff for once in this story because I realized how unfluffy this story was getting.**

**Also, I am Wayward Wind and you'll hear more about that at the end of this chapter.**

**So let's see if I'm any good at fluff…**

I've never been one to show my feelings.

I usually just keep my cool and just say all these ridiculous things inside my head. You know this, I do it all the time! I think it's because I don't want anyone to see how vulnerable I am.

Weakness gets you killed, is what Lupa used to tell me.

I think that is valid at times, but sometimes showing weakness is a good thing. Especially if you're with someone special. You let the walls come down.

Why am I saying all this you ask?

"…I've never told anyone that before."

I sit up with my elbows on my sides to look at Piper who has her arms wrapped around her knees. She just told me something that of course I can't tell you.

We're in a secluded area of camp. It's no longer snowing but snow is still spread throughout the camp. We're on the top of a hill overlooking the snow covered cabins. It's gorgeous.

But I don't take my eyes off of her as she continues to look down and contemplate what she just said.

"I'm glad you told me."

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone," she said hiding her face in her knees. I'm pretty sure she's blushing.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I keep looking at her and now she's drawing in the snow nest to us.

"Piper." She looks to me with her kaleidoscope eyes which are right now a gorgeous white. "I remember some things about my old camp, and you know Reyna is one of them."

She nods slowly.

"Well I don't remember everything about her or what she was to me. But I do remember moments with her."

I look over to her. She just stares at me with an entranced expression. I can tell she's wondering more.

"These moments are sometimes harsh and we fought about a lot of things like what the whole camp should do like if we should even celebrate Christmas," I ramble, "We didn't even know if Hanukkah should be celebrated or if we should skip all the holiudays except New Year's Eve but that doesn't necessarily count as a holiday- but I'm rambling."

She nods with a small laugh.

"The point I'm trying to make Piper McLean," I look to see if she noticed I used her last name. She did. "Is that these moments I remember with Reyna for years, are nothing compared to the moments I've spent with you for the last two months."

Her head is now up and now she's laying on the grass like me only with her arms holding her up.

"And," I keep going, "If I had to, I would trade every moment with Reyna just for one of these moments with you," I put my hand over hers.

We both look at our hands.

We both look up.

I lean in. She puts her finger on top of my lips.

"Wait for Christmas Sparky," she says smiling at my eagerness. Then she gets up and runs downhill.

She gets to the bottom and waves at me to follow.

I smirk.

_It's moments like this…_

**Well there's my attempt at fluff!**

**If you hated it, leave a review. If you love it, leave a review. If you're neutral, leave a review.**

**I realized as I wrote this that this would be an awesome beginning chapter for a story! Or a one-shot. Either way.**

**Anyway, I'm also this other author on this site "Wayward Wind" with a story called "Just a Feeling" and I forgot its email/password so I will continue it here…with probably a lot of revisions. I'm gonna try to start three new stories, "Just a Feeling"; an amnesiac Jason in NY meeting Piper(all humans); and a certain other story kind of like 500 Day's of Summer. **

**I'm trying new styles of writing since I think I rushed the characters of this story so be on the look out for those stories!**

**And please review!**


End file.
